


First times

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: "Happy Valentine's Day to me" Riven said, his eyes moving over her.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	First times

"So what are you two going to do for Valentine's Day?" Sky asked as he put on his shoes.

He knew this was Sky making an effort to get along with Beatrix now that they were officially dating. They had only been dating for two months, but Riven appreciated Sky's effort because he didn't want to have to keep that part of his life to himself, especially when Sky was always talking about his relationship with Bloom and he just listened to him without criticizing him. 

At first their relationship had been tense, neither of them was used to being with another person and it did not help that Sky was reminding him of the bad influence that Beatrix was. And although she didn't seem to care about the blond's opinion, he did. He was sure that anyone would be upset if someone criticizes the person you like.

Riven shrugged, he wasn't sure what plans they had. From what Beatrix had told him she had never had a boyfriend so this Valentine's Day was new to both of them "I'm open to suggestions" 

"Well Bloom and I were going to catch the bus to the city. I have made a reservation at a restaurant, we will exchange gifts and then we will take a walk before coming back to school" Sky replied, taking his hand to his back pocket, making sure that the box with the necklace that he had bought for Bloom was still there.

Riven sighed, it hadn't even occurred to her to make a restaurant reservation. Would Beatrix be waiting for him to take her to a restaurant like Sky and Bloom were going to do?

"I don't think we're that kind of couple, we'll probably watch a movie or something" Riven said dismissing her concerns.

"Are you sure? Maybe she is expecting something special, since it is your first Valentine's Day together, but if you are sure, have fun. By the way, I will be late tonight but I don't want to have to meet anyone naked, is that clear? "

Riven rolled his eyes "To my great misfortune, it was you and the little princess that I found naked in bed"

Sky turned red at his comment and realizing that Riven was correct, he had never caught him with someone in bed, he decided to drop the matter. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do, see ya"

"So how the hell am I going to have fun?" Riven exclaimed at the closed door.

A few hours later Riven received a message from Beatrix, she had just finished whatever she was doing in the library and would be there in 10 minutes. He jumped up from the bed, the room was quite messy due to Sky's nervous energy, one would say that he had never been with a girl and now he had to fix the mess his friend had left which meant throwing everything into the closet and then change clothes.

10 minutes later, exactly the time Beatrix had told him, she entered the room. She was flawless, as always. The red dress she was wearing clung to her body like a glove and she was wearing a pair of black boots along with her hair down, something unusual for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me" Riven said, his eyes moving over her.

She smiled and appreciated not being one of those people who blushes for whatever reason or right now her face would be turning red. "You do know how to compliment a girl, Riv"

Riven smiled coming out of his stupor. "Shit, I have the hottest girlfriend in school." He said shortening the distance between them and placing both hands on her waist drawing her towards him.

"So many compliments in one day, if I wasn't already your girlfriend, I'd think you just want to get under my skirt"

Riven laughed "And who says I don't want to"

And just like that, he knew that he had nothing to worry about, Beatrix was one of a kind and asking someone else for advice with her would only end in disaster.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Now how about we get out of school and take a break from the cheesy teenagers, in the woods?" She said taking his hand and walking him out of the room.


End file.
